Heavy Muscle
Heavy Muscle is the third flashback mission in ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Ajax and Snow, shortly after they join The Warriors, as they venture into East Coney Island to retrieve their vests, after they are stolen by Destroyers. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Warriors * The Cops * Flash Dealers * Clerks Summary *Survive the pen fight to earn your colors. *The Destroyers stole your vests. Find 'em, Waste 'em, and take back your colors. Story *Date: June 15, 1978 *Time: 12:01 am *Place: Coney Island It is the final part of Ajax and Snow's initiation into The Warriors. After surviving the beating given to them by a number of existing members of The Warriors in the fight pen, Ajax and Snow earn their place in The Warriors. After the initiation, Warlord Cleon invites Ajax and Snow to a party. Although, they decline because Ajax is meeting up with a girl in East Coney Island, the territory of the Destroyers. However, shortly after Ajax and Snow meet up with Rosie, they are ambushed by Destroyers and their vests are stolen. Ajax and Snow make their way deep into East Coney and are able to locate the Destroyer lieutenant, Beansie, who informs them that fellow lieutenants LC and Lemmy have their vests. Ajax and Snow make their way into Shantytown, where they find and defeat Lemmy to retake Snow's vest. They then make their way through a pawnshop to gain access to LC's apartment. There, they find LC and his companion Lafonda, who is wearing Ajax's vest. After beating down LC, Ajax fornicates with Lafonda and retrieves his vest from her. After this, the two leave LC's apartment. However, as they leave, they attract the attention of the Destroyers, and are chased by a large group of gang members to the boardwalk. Arriving at the boardwalk, Ajax and Snow find reinforcements in the form of Cleon and a large group of The Warriors. The Destroyers back down from The Warriors in disgust, although Ajax and Snow are then scolded by Cleon for causing trouble on their first night as members of the gang. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Ajax P2-Snow *High Score: 7000 *Bonus: 2 *Soldiers: 13 *Arenas: 1 (A) Fight the opposition to earn your vest. (B) Destroyers have taken your colors. Follow your way to the Red Icon. There, you will fight 3 Destroyers. Kill them, then continue to the Red Icon. © Now you have to interrogate Beansie. Go up to his posse and try to wreck most of the Destroyers. DON'T wreck Beansie! Doing so will fail the mission. Now head to the Red Icon. (D) Here, you will fight 2 Destroyers. Continue down the alley and fight 3 more. Keep going down the alley. Now you're going to fight another group of Destroyers. Hop the fence into the next area and continue going forward. There is one more Destroyer before you break the rotted fence down. Once you break through the rotted fence, there will be 2 Destroyers to your right. Hop the fence and there will be a few more to deal with. Now, head to the Yellow Icon. This time, you'll have to interrogate Lemmy. Once you've gotten the info you need, wreck him. (E) Now continue down to the Red Icon. The chump won't let you in. Trash his store! Once he comes out, kill him and take his key. Head through the Icon. Now you have to wreck LC. (F) Now you have to cut across the boardwalk. Bonus Objectives *Wreck 10 Destroyers before you get back to your turf. *Wreck 15 more Destroyers before you get back to your turf. Script Coney Island, 12:01 am, June 15, 1978. D.J.' (narrator): Every squad needs some heavy muscle. Whether it's a renegade who marches to his own mean beat, or a quiet giant who speaks with his fists. This is how Ajax and Snow became Warriors. (Ajax and Snow are in the Warriors' fight pen. Other Warriors are surrounding them. Cleon, Swan, Vermin and Cowboy are on top of a nearby building.) ''Cleon (to'' Ajax and Snow''):'' This is the final part of your initiation; you survive the pen, you earn yourself a vest. '''''Ajax: This is gonna be too easy. (Ajax and Snow survives the pen after fight severe number of the Warriors.) Cleon: Alright Warriors; stand down! (The other Warriors start leaving the pen. Ajax and Snow are panting in the pen, sweating, then, Ajax and Snow wear their vests. Cleon, Swan, Vermin, Cowboy and some other Warriors come over to them.) Cleon: You guys are definitely Warrior material. We're going to a party later on, you guys should come along. Ajax: Yeah, y'know we'll catch up with you. I have some girls I have to shake off first. (The other Warriors head off, leaving Ajax and Snow on their own.) Ajax: Hey man, come with me down to Rosie's stand. She's hangin' out, she's gonna give us a little action. Snow: Destroyer's turf? We're Warriors now. (Ajax shakes his hand up and down in a hand job motion.) Snow: Fuck it. Ajax: Yeah. I could use a little ass. (Chuckles) (Ajax and Snow walking towards Rosie's stand.) Snow: You said there'd be two girls! Ajax: Relax... (To Rosie) Hey. Rosie: Hey Ajax. So you a Warrior now huh? Ajax: Yeah, yeah I am. Rosie: Cause you know you're on Destroyer turf and they don't like you guys much around here. Ajax: Aaah! The Destroyers are a bunch a' wimps. We can take care of ourselves. What's goin' on tonight? (Bricks hit Ajax and Snow's heads.) Ajax: What the fuck? Rosie: Oh my god! (Ajax and Snow fall to the ground. Lemmy, Beansie, LC and some other Destroyers come over to them.) Lemmy: You dumb fucks should know better; wearin' your colors on Destroyer turf. (Later, Rosie helping Ajax and Snow up. The Destroyers have stolen their vests.) Rosie: Wake-up, wake-up! Hey guys, wake-up! (Ajax and Snow start to get up.) Rosie: Those Destroyers hit you hard. C'mon, get up. Ajax: Uggh... Fuck. (Ajax and Snow hunt some vest stealers but have found a group of three Destroyers.) Unnamed Destroyer #1: What the fuck? Look at these sissies! Unnamed Destroyer #2: Look a little out of breath to me. Maybe they was makin' out? (Ajax and Snow subdues three of the Destroyers and have spotted Beansie in a coffee shop.) Ajax: Hey! That's the prick that took our colors. (Ajax subdues Beansie's bodyguards and interrogates Beansie, and then beats up severe uncountable groups of Destroyers, while Lemmy and three Destroyers are in a back alley. Lemmy is wearing Snow's vest.) Mainline''' (a Destroyer):'' So you stole their colors? Man that's cold! '''''Lemmy: Yeah well that's what happens. Those fuckers shouldn't even be on our turf man! (Ajax and Snow subdues Gnat and two unnamed Destroyer members, interrogates Lemmy, then subdues him, then Ajax and Snow enter a pawnshop which was owned by Gideon. Snow has his vest back.) Gideon: Hey'ya guys, can I help you with somethin'? Ajax: Yeah, we was just wonderin' if we could cut through your shop, into the building next door. It's real important. Gideon: You think I'm lettin' you in the cage? Get the hell outta my store, you hoods. Ajax''' (to'' Snow''):'' I bet we can change his attitude by wreckin' the joint! (Ajax and Snow destroy the store which provokes Gideon, Ajax subdues Gideon, and confront L.C., who is with a woman named Lafonda in his place. Lafonda is only wearing underwear and Ajax's vest.) '''''L.C.: C'mon baby, just this once, I'll be gentle I swear. Lafonda: I dunno. (Ajax and Snow enter.) Ajax: Hey! Where's our fuckin' vests!? (Lafonda screams and runs off into the bathroom. LC rolls off the bed and takes out a knife.) L.C.: Just try take it from me! (Ajax subdues LC, then Lafonda emerges from the bathroom.) Ajax: Whoa. Hey Snow, do me a favour and wait for me a second will ya? I got one more thing to take care of here. (Ajax goes into the bathroom with Lafonda.) Snow: Awww man. (Aftermath, Ajax and Snow walking back onto the streets. Ajax has his vest back. They spot some Destroyers down the street.) Ajax: Shit! Destroyers! Let's get our asses back to our turf. (Lafonda appears on a balcony of the building.) Lafonda: Ajaaaax! Make sure you call me! (Ajax tries to shut her up, but the Destroyers spot them.) Unnamed Destroyer #3: What the fuck! Unnamed Destroyer #4: Those are the guys! Unnamed Destroyer #5: Warriors?! Unnamed Destroyer #6: Hey! They jumped Beansie! Ajax''' (flipping the Destroyers the middle finger):'' Suck on this motherfucker! '''''Snow: I hope that bitch was worth it! (Ajax and Snow escapes and running to their turf where Cleon, Vermin, Swan, Cowboy, and several Warriors come, the Destroyers stop running and watch in disgust.) Unnamed Destroyer Officer #1: AAAh, it's not even worth it. Unnamed Destroyer Officer #2: You fuckin' chumps are lucky, but next time... Ajax: Yeah, how about right now? Well, what are you waiting for? Cleon''' (to'' Ajax'', furious):'' First night with us and you already stirrin' shit up. '''''Ajax: But... Cleon: This is not the time or the place. (The Warriors start to head back to their turf.) Ajax: Ah fuck. (Ajax and Snow go with them.) Trivia *Cochise can be seen in the last cutscene, despite only joining The Warriors in Sharp Dressed Man, after Ajax, Snow and even Fox. *Fitting the DJ's narration, Ajax is the renegade who marches to his own mean beat, while Snow is a quiet giant who speaks with his fists, even though Snow is much louder in the game. *This is the only Flashback that doesn't show how the main character(s) joined the gang - it just shows what happened afterwards. *Checkpoint A of this mission is the only time in the entire game that lets any Warrior crawl away after being wrecked. *This is the only mission in the game where you are set to fight Warriors, other than ''The Best'' and ''New Blood''. **However, this is the only mission in the game where you can wreck - or potentially kill - other Warriors (unless you count friendly fire, but that isn't canon). **Coincidentally, the segments where you fight other Warriors are all set only in the first Checkpoint of each of these missions. * You can only play as regular Ajax during the last checkpoint, during which you can complete the bonus objectives. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions